OA Zone
by AmmaAyden
Summary: Siapa sangka, Haruno Sakura seorang gadis biasa itu ternyata bisa lulus ujian masuk sekolah Chainart. Tapi, kehidupan di sekolah Chainart tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Sebagai murid spesial ada peraturan khusus yang nggak boleh dilanggarnya. bagaimanakah nasib Sakura selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : SasuSaku always.

Rated: T slight M.

Genre : Romance & Comedy.

Warning OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstrem theme.

Story by Amma

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

 **Chapter 1**

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun..."

"I Love You Naruto.."

"Sasori, bawalah aku.."

Gemuruh teriakan histeris para penonton menggema dalam gedung, lokasi konser OA digelar. Boyband papan atas asal jepang yanmg terdiri dari tiga personil. Uchiha Sasuke sebagai leader sekaligus vokalis & dancer, Namikaze Naruto diposisi rapper & dancer, dan si mata panda Sabaku No Gara sebagai lead vocal. Sungguh kombinasi yang luar biasa, tampan dan berbakat itulah mereka. Tidak heran para fans akan berteriak histeris bahkan sampai menangis haru hanya karena menonton konser live OA. Kebanyakan fans OA adalah para remaja tanggung pemburu-pria-tampan.

Para penggemar terus mengumandangkan nama sang idola sampai membawa spanduk bertuliskan "OA Penakluk Dunia", bando bergambar wajah sasuke, dan aksesoris nyentrik lainnya.

Ya, konser ini diadakan di Tokyo. Dalam rangka tour 7, launching album ke-7 "One More Chance". Bagi para Auvers (nama fans OA) ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Antusiasme mereka sanggat tinggi, tiket ludes terjual. Bahkan penonton sampai membludak..

Diantara banyaknya kerumunan manusia yang menonton konser, ada seorang gadis berambut pink nyentrik sedang fokus melihat sang idola beraksi. Matanya berbinar seolah-olah habis menang judi. "OA..."-gadis itu mengerutkan kening dan tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku tak berharap banyak, aku tahu itu." Dia melambaikan tangan kedepan seolah ingin meraih sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun" hampir saja dia menyetuh pipi itu, "HAMPIR" camkan itu. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya ilusi.

"Tapi ini sih... jauh banget sama sasuke!" innernya berteriak tak terima dengan kenyataan. Ukh, baru sadar dia. Tiba-tiba... "Wushh brukkk."

"Tidakkkk..." namun fakanya gadis itu terjungkal dari ranjangnya.

"Ahh.."

"Sampai bermimpi konser kemarin" rutuknya dalam hati saat tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Pokoknya, konser selanjutnya aku harus datang" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun, hanya gadis biasa yang ceroboh dan ceria. Tinggal di kota metropolitan tanpa ada yang menemani, karena kedua orangtuanya Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki tinggal di Paris untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang baru didirikan dua tahun yang lalu.

Dia anak tunggal, jadi sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendirian. Beruntung dia memiliki sahabat yang selalu berada disisinya. Yamanaka Ino, gadis fashionable yang cerewet dan seorang ratu gosip. Sahabatnya sejak masih TK sampai Senior High School, entah sengaja atau takdir mereka berdua selalu satu sekolahan, satu kelas bahkan satu meja. Ohhh seperti kembar siam. Tiap hari minggu Ino akan menginap di rumah Sakura dan menggila sampai pagi hari.

Kenyataannya rumah dua lantai terlalu besar untuk ditempati Sakura seorang diri. Rumah itu didesain dengan bergaya minimalis dan modern. Setiap sudut ruangan ditata dengan rapi sehingga enak dipandang dan terlihat luas. Kamarnya begitu mencerminkan jiwanya sebagai gadis yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Berbagai foto dan poster tertempel di dinding, dominan foto para member OA, khususnya Sasuke. Tentu saja, sakura sangat mencintai pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha, leader OA yang dingin dan misterius. Disisi lain ada alat-alat digital yang dia gunakan untuk mencetak hasil jepretan dari kamera. Sudut lainnya merupakan tempat dimana barang-barang dan aksesoris serba OA dari boneka sampai miniatur Sasuke pun ada. Sungguh maniak, benar-benar menggerikan. Sedangkan selebihnya ada tempat tidur king size dengan spei pink bercorak bunga lili dan meja belajar di sudut ruangan.

"Hari ini adalah hari jumat, itu berarti..." kata gadis itu lalu bangkit dari tempat dia mendarat, setelah acara terjun bebas dari ranjangnya.

Dia membuka bergegas membuka jendela, menghirup udara pagi yang terasa segar. Pandangannya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada pemandangan pohon mangga yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tepat dibawah sana ada seorang pria berambut perak mengenakan masker, sedang mengendap-endap, membawa kantong kresek. Sungguh Mencurigakan.

"Hei paman, dilarang membawa sampah pada hari jumat!"

Syutt, tanpa aba-aba pria tadi langsung kabur karena ketahuan melanggar peraturan. Ya, di kompleks sakura tinggal memang ada peraturan 'Dilarang membuang sampah khusus hari jumat'. Propaganda yang dibuat Pak RT untuk mengurangi polusi katanya. Jika sampai ketahuan melanggar, sanksinya cukup berat. Membayar denda sebesar lima ratus ribu, tekor kan cuma gara-gara membuang sampah.

"Dasar pria bermasker itu, ngak cuma kali ini" gumam sakura.

'Bukan, bukan itu' dia berpikir sejenak.

'Jumat adalah hari bebas ku', batin Sakura.

 **To Be Continued**

Halo. Ini fict pertama saya. Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi demen liat boyband, BTS. Jadi kepikiran mau buat fic ini. Mohon saran dan kritiknya ya.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto_

Pairing : SasuSaku always.

Rated: T slight M.

Genre : Romance & Comedy.

Warning OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstrem theme.

Story by Amma

.

.

.

.

 **.**

Selamat Membaca

 **Chapter 2**

Sebelumnya di OA Zone

"Hei paman, dilarang membawa sampah pada hari jumat!" tanpa aba-aba pria tadi langsung kabur karena ketahuan melanggar peraturan.

"Dasar pria bermasker itu, ngak cuma kali ini" gumam sakura.

'Bukan, bukan itu' dia berpikir sejenak.

'Jumat adalah hari bebas ku..,' batin Sakura.

.

.

Secepat mungkin Sakura segera bersiap mandi. Setelah duapuluh menit berkutat di kamar mandi Sakura muncul dengan wajah segar. Segera dia menuju meja riasnya, menyisir rambut pink sebahunya, lalu mengikat ala pony tail. Tak ketinggalan memoleskan pelembab dan bedak tabur pada pipi gembilnya.

Sakura memang tipe gadis yang simple, tidak sudak merias diri berlebihan. Gayanya sesuai anak seusianya. Gadis bublegum itu segera beranjak dari kamar, dengan terburu-buru dia mengambil tas di meja belajarnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dia keluar dari kamar bersiap menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

'Ring... Ring..Ring.' Baru saja sakura menyeduh susu coklat, suara ringtone menginstrupsinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian pada handphonennya.

"Halo, Jidat kau dimana?" Sakura bersumpah, gendang telinganya akan cepat jebol jika mendengar suara cempreng Ino.

" Aku masih di rumah, Pig," kata Sakura santai, sambil meneguk segelas susu coklat.

"Ya ampun, kau ini santai sekali ya," gerutu Ino. Sakura yakin, sahabat pirangnya sedang berkacak pinggang layaknya bibi Tsunade yang .

"Sudahlah, sampai jumpa nanti Ino. Bye." Secepat mungkin Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon, karena cacing diperutnya sudah demo. Jika tidak, dapat dipastikan Ino akan mengoceh tanpa henti dan hal itu sungguh merusak indahnya suasana di pagi hari.

.

.

.

Hari ini sakura berencana menyusuri rute khusus, menapaki jalan Sekolah _Training_ Artis yang arahnya berbeda dengan Konoha High School tempat Sakura menimba ilmu selama ini. 'Aih, senangnya hatiku,' batin sakura.

Bagi Sakura, seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok pria idaman. Senyumnya seperti cahaya surga penerang hati Sakura. Agak dramatis, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jadi intinya Sasuke itu pemegang kunci hati gadis berrambut pink yang terlanjur beku dan terbelenggu oleh pesona sang Uchiha.

"Biar saja terlambat, sebab hari ini, disudut jalan ini. Sasuke akan lewat menuju sekolahnya saat jum'at pagi..," gumam Sakura, kemudian membayangkan adegan penuh romansa. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah mewakili apa yang dia rasakan. Lihatlah pipinya yang memerah seperti tomat, sungguh menggemaskan.

Sakura berdo'a agar semua berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Ia ragu beberapa saat, namun segera ditepisnya keraguan itu. Membenarkan letak ransel yang berat, lebih berat dari berat badannya sendiri. Sakura melirik jam tangannya tepat jam delapan pagi.

"Brummm..," saat Sakura akan menyebrang, ada mobil yang melaju dengan kencang. Persis di depan sang gadis ada kubangan air dan saking cerobohnya ia sampai terpleset sampai roknya basah.

"Sasuke...," Sakura hanya terpaku. Sesaat emerald bertemu pandang dengan onik sehitam jelaga milik seorang pria.

"Minggir." Sentakan sang pengemudi mobil mengagetkan Sakura.

"Hn, jidat lebar eh..," ejek pemuda itu. Doeng. Muncul perempatan siku-siku didahi si gadis.

"H,hei kau men-," sebelum Sakura selesai berbicara. Mobil tersebut telah meluncur pergi.

"Eh, ini?" Blush. Pipi Sakura merona. Mari kita tengok apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura hingga pipinya merah memerah begitu.

'Hei Pinky yang manis' bisik little cupid

'Kamu Pinky yang manis'

'Manis sekali'

'Kamu imut ahhhh.' Jerit little cupid.

"Percakapan antara Sasuke dan aku..," ucap Sakura sambil memegang wajahnya. Ah, ternyata dia sedang membayangkan adegan manis antara dirinya dan Si Pangeran. Pantas saja.

"Hari ini pasti100% hari terbaik ku" batin sakura.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan pelan. Aroma musk tercium disetiap sudut. Tiga pemuda duduk di kursi penumpang terdiam, larut dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Aura mencekam menguar dari salah satu pemuda tampan bersurai hitam. Model rambutnya aneh, mencuat dibagian belakang. Mirip bokong ayam. Ketika dia sedang asyik dengan dunianya, dia mendengar suara menggelegar.

"Hei teme." Suara menggelegar bin cempreng sahabatnya membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lelaki itu menoleh menoleh, menatap Uzumaki Naruto yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Hn.," sahut Sasuke.

"Anak yang melompat ke arah mobil tadi siapa, sih?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Cuma berambut aneh yang berusaha menarik perhatian kita." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Sedangkan Naruto meringis mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Bicaralah dengan lembut." Sahut lelaki bersurai merah. Dia merupakan sahabat si bungsu Uchiha selain Uzumaki Naruto. Namanya Akasuna Sasori.

"Cewek? Kamu mengatai cewek itu berambut aneh?" Selidik sang Uzumaki.

"Cewek atau cowok, kalau berambut pink itu pasti aneh baka dobe." Kekeuh si Uchiha. Ia memutar bola matanya. Bosan meladeni ocehan sahabatnya itu.

"Ngak sama! Sasuke." Naruto berdecak, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cewek itu lembut, polos. Mungkin saat ini sedang menangis. Menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona diantara helai rambut. Sebenarnya..."" mata biru Naruto bersinar-sinar.

"...aku bermimpi kencan dengan gadis seperti itu." Dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum malu. Menghindari tatapan kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Sudut bibirnya menukik keatas. Membentuk seringai. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah memasukkan tanggannya di balik tas sekolahnya. Meraih cermin, kemudian menyodorkan benda itu kewajah Naruto.

"Nah, beri salam. Mulai sekarang ini pacar mu.," ledek Sasuke .

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak si pirang.

" Orang dingin sepertimu tidak akan mengerti. Tapi..." amuk Naruto.

"...kalau Sasori yang lembut, sih.." loading 0,1 detik..

'SYUUUT' seketika pria bersurai merah menoleh, memasang ekpresi cute dengan efek bunga-bunga bertebaran sebagai latar belakang. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung sweetdrop melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Kamu pasti akan bertemu dengan gadis seperti itu. Tenang saja." Sahut Sasori. naruto cepat-cepat memalingkan muka, merasa malu seketika.

.

.

.

"Pagi Sakura." Salah satu anak menyapa Sakura.

"Iya, ada apa?" kata Sakura sembari memasukkan tas ke dalam loker.

"Sebagai rekan senasib yang sekelas." Bisik anak perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata. Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Dia merupakan ketua cabe ijo. Perkumpulan gadis-gadis remaja yang mengikrarkan diri sebagai cewek most wanted di Konoha High School.

Anggota geng cabe ijo selain Karin ada Shion dan Tayuya. Antek-antek yang setia, selalu menemani kemanapun Karin pergi.

"Bagi jawaban unuk ujian matematika besok..," tambah Shion. Perkataannya sarat akan ancaman. Gertak sambel tepatnya. Sakura kaku seketika.

"Melanggar peraturan sekolah itu agak..." ucap Sakura dengan ragu.

"Aku ajari saja, ya." Tawar Sakura pada Karin cs. Mereka langsung melotot mendengar perkataan sakura.

"Hee, mau mengajari ku matematka yang tidak kuingat selama empat tahun?" Karin memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya kau Kurenai-sensei." Tambah Shion.

Sakura meringis mendengarkan jawaban ketiga gadis itu.

Bagaimana bisa. Selama empat tahun menimba ilmu, tak satupun materi matematika yang mereka kuasai. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Lalu selama ini apa saja yang mereka bertiga lakukan?" Batin Sakura.

"Maksud ku bukan begitu..," sanggah Sakura.

Tanpa sengaja Karin melirik loker Sakura yang penuh stiker dan foto Sasuke. Ia menyeringai. Akal liciknya mulai menyusun strategi.

"Ehh, ternyata kamu fans OA ya?" Karin mendadak heboh.

"Jadi kamu juga.." Sakura kaget mendengar pernyataan Karin.

"Jangan-jangan pertemuan kami pagi ini.." memori otak Sakura menyetel kembali kejadian tadi pagi.

"kebetulan kami semua fans berat OA lho." Salah satu gadis berseru. Meyakinkan gadis pink itu.

"Ini yang disebut konsiliasi." Sakura melongo.

"Terutama lagu terbaru mereka. Friendship. Tentang setia kawan, benar-benar bagus." Jelas Karin.

"Maksud ku dalam ujian kali ini, hehe" ucap Karin cs pelan. Sakura ternganga.

Hawa suram menguar dari kepala Sakura. Mata hijau itu mendelik sadis. Menatap tajam ketiga gadis itu. Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya merinding.

"Lagu terbaru OA judulnya 'Liar'." Sakura menggeram. Tentu saja karena Karin sudah berbohong padanya. Ck.

"Jadi pembicaraan aneh ini..." belum Karin melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Sakura sudah menyela.

"Lagu "Friendship' milik ZT-Boy saingan OA." Hidung gadis bermanik emerlad itu sudah kembang kempis, menahan amarah.

"Lebih baik diam saja," bentak Karin. Detik itu juga urat kesabaran Sakura terasa putus.

"Shannaro!" Dia melemparkan tinjuannya, membuat gadis berkacamata itu terjungkal dan menjerit kesakitan. Dengan tangan gemetar Karin mengusap jidatnya, poor Karin.

"Rasakan!" Sakura mendengus, berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ahh! Seram!" Shion menjerit ketakutan. Sakura mendelik, membuat gadis itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi dibalik punggung Tayuya.

Sakura berjalan pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Namun, dia bisa mendengar suara Karin samar-samar.

"Dasar Pinky sialan!" Karin menjerit tak terima.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mempercepat langkahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal.

.

.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat, jangan pernah memancing amarah putri dari Haruno Kizashi. Jika tidak mau merasakan tonjokkan mautnya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Sudah banyak siswa maupun siswi yang datang. Ia berbelok ke kiri, tepat diatasnya ada papan bertuliskan XI IPS 2. Menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian mendorong pintu berwarna putih di depannya.

'Selamat pagi." Sakura menyapa teman-temannya. Sontak mereka semua menoleh.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan. Kau memang penuh semangat masa muda!" Seru seorang Pemuda berambut mangkot dengan semangat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee.

"Ahaha, terima kasih lee. Kau juga terlihat menakjubkan." Rock Lee tergugu. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung berteriak.

"Ahh, aku semakin mencintai mu Sakura-chan." Sakura melonggo.

"Huuu." Para penghuni kelas langsung menyoraki Pemuda itu.

"Dasar kau itu. Sakura kau jangan mau dengan dia." Sahut Kiba.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam, kawan." Murid kesayangan Guy-sensei itu merengek tak bersemangat. Sakura mendengus geli, lalu meninggalkan dua sekawan itu menuju bangkunya.

Dia meletakkan ransel di atas meja, duduk disebelah Ino.

"Hai Pig. Kau sedang apa?" tanya sakura

"Jangan mengganggu ku, Sakura. Aku sibuk." Ino tidak menggubris temannya itu. Gadis cantik tersebut sedang khusyuk menyalin tugas biologi milik Shikamaru. Sakura tidak menyerah, dia menarik rambut pirang milik Ino.

"Haduh, jidat. Diam sebentar kenapa, aku belum selesai mengerjakan tugas ku." Sakura menguap bosan setelah mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Kebiasaan kau. Apa itu kau mencontek. Huu.." ejek Sakura.

"Heh, maklum aku sedang kepepet." Ino mengelak.

Dalam waktu lima menit Ino telah menyelesaikan acara contek-menyonteknya. Selang beberapa menit, Kakashi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Lengkap dengan penampilannya yang cuek, namun sukses membuat para wanita meleleh. Tak ketinggalan buku bersampul orange yang selalu ia tenteng kemanapun dan dimana pun pria bermasker itu berada. Icha-icha paradise.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa Kakashi-sensei.

"Pagi sensei"

"Hari ini akan ada rapat dengan Ketua Yayasan sampai jam sepuluh." Jelas Kakashi.

"Wahhhh, benarkah Sensei?" tanya Kiba. Para siswa langsung heboh sendiri.

"Klotakkk." Penghapus melayang tepat dipapan. Kiba cs langsung kicep.

"Ehmmm, bisa diam sebentar." Tegas sang guru.

"Jadi kalian diharapkan tenang. Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas setelah istirahat. Paham?"

"Paham sensei." Semuanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal. Sakura, kumpulkan tugas teman-teman mu ke meja saya"

"Baik sensei".

Kelas kembali gaduh setelah ditinggal Kakashi. Dasar anak nakal.

"Ino. Aku mau curhat." Ino memandang sahabatnya sehidup-sematinya itu dengan serius.

"Tau tidak aku tadi pagi bertemu pangeran ku." Mata hijau itu berbinar-binar.

"Jalanan sepi. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan hanya tatapan penuh cinta dari dua orang..." pikiran sang haruno sudah melayang entah kemana. "... ino, inikah yang namanya takdir."

"Maksud mu?" Ino bingung mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Tadi pagi aku melihat Sasuke" jelas Sakura. Ino meringis seketika.

"Kau tidak sedang mengkhayalkan, Saki?" Ino mengguncangkan bahu Sakura. Ia merasa prihatin dengan temannya.

"Aku serius, Pig." sungut Sakura. Ia merasa sebal karena dikira mengarang cerita.

"Tadi ketika aku berangkat sekolah. Aku melihat mobilnya dan saat itu akan menyebrang tapi malah terjatuh. Dan kau tahu? Dia menyapa ku!" ucap Sakura dengan semangat. Kadang dia kalau berbicara seperti kereta. Tidak ada jeda.

"Waahhh, kau melihat wajahnya langsung?" Ino kepo.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat tampan. Apalagi suaranya dan tatapannya." Sakura kembali merona.

"Err, memangnya dia berkata apa?" tanya Ino.

"Apa ya? Ohh, dia memuji jidatku. Katanya jidat ku lebar." Ino mendelik.

"Astaga saki, kau ini bodoh atau apa hah!" Ingin sekali rasanya ia menenggelamkan Sakura ke laut.

"Dia bukan memuji mu. Tetapi mengejek mu, SA-KU-RA." jelas Ino gregetan.

"Tapi tetap saja. Apapun itu akan ku anggap sebagai pujian. Selama dia yang berbicara." Gadis bublegum itu terus memuji sang pujaan tanpa henti. Sedangkan Ino mendengus, bosan. Ya, namanya juga cinta mau bagaimana lagi? Tak perduli siapa dia. Sakura akan terus berusaha untuk menggapai cintanya. Apapun akan dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kanti untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan.

"Hei, kalian jangan keluar dulu, kumpulkan tugas biologi kalian." seru Sakura. Namun, Sakon cs tak mengindahkan peringatannya.

"Satu langkah lagi kau berjalan, akan kupatahkan tangan mu Sakon!" ancam Sakura. Tak pelak mereka langsung berhenti, karena takut pada Sakura.

 **TBC**

hai ketemu lagi sama OA Zone. Haha.

chapter 1 kemarin ancur bener banyak typo, super pendek, dan masih banyak kekurangannya. (maaf kalau mengecewakan)

aku akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi.

makasih buat yang udah review, aku senang sekali. apalagi kalau yang review itu log pakai akun. aku bakal balas review kalian lewat pm, jadi mohon log in ya. kalau yang belum buat akun, monggo gek di gae.

udah segitu dulu ya. terima kasih

mind to review? :D


End file.
